The subject matter disclosed herein relates generally to systems and methods for use in controlling a converter coupled between a power generator and an electric grid.
Electric grids are known for distribution of electric power. A utility power generator is generally known to provide a substantial amount of power to the electric grid, while independent sources are connected to the electric grid to provide a local grid power and reduced dependence on the utility power generator.
Each of the independent sources is connected to the electric grid through a power conditioner and/or a converter to provide consistent and efficient coupling of the independent source to the electric grid. Under certain conditions, the electric grid may experience one or more grid fault events, such as low voltage, high voltage, zero voltage, phase jumping, etc. Often, electric grid operators require that independent sources connected to the electric grid be sufficiently robust to ride through grid fault events. Under such conditions, power conditioners and/or converters may be required to protect the power generator from one or more overvoltage conditions, while providing the ride through functionality. Several known power conditioners and/or converters, for example, include braking resistors to absorb excessive energy to reduce the potential for overvoltage conditions. Other known methods instantaneously turn OFF switching devices within power conditioners and/or converters during a grid fault event, intending to preempt one or more overvoltage conditions, often resulting in a shutdown and/or restart of the power generator.